The Interest in Merlin
by wereleopard
Summary: On their way back to Camelot they join with another camp. There is a sudden interest in Merlin, which makes Arthur take a closer look at his own feelings. The interest becomes some much more that there new 'friends' decide to join them and go back to Camelot. Will Merlin be won over, will Arthur step up or will it drive the warlock away. Merlin/Arthur slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Interest in Merlin

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: Merlin (BBC TV show)

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin, Slash

Summary: On their way back to Camelot they join with another camp. There is a sudden interest in Merlin, which makes Arthur take a closer look at his own feelings. The interest becomes some much more that there new 'friends' decide to join them and go back to Camelot. Will Merlin be won over, will Arthur step up or will it drive the warlock away.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Merlin, I am not making any money, and I am just doing it for fun.

A/N This is my first foray into Merlin (I write in many other fandoms). Let's call it an AU as I may mess the timeline up a little to fit the story better. I do have a Teen Wolf/Merlin idea, but just seeing how this story goes first. I hope you all enjoy. I have no beta as she hasn't seen Merlin, but plans to and don't want to spoil her. I have no idea if this story will, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

XXXXX

The wind whistled through the trees, as the darkness came. The firelight flickered because of the breeze. Animal calls could be heard out deep in the night, close enough to watch, but far enough to be able to escape. Merlin turned as soon as he heard his name being called out from the other camp. It wasn't the familiar yell of the once and future king. Arthur had taken some of his knights, soldiers and, of course, Merlin out to one of the furthest villages to aid it. There had been multiple attacks, and it had to be shown that this was not allowed.

They had started to set up camp when they had been joined by another group. It was soldiers as they waited for the return of healers, who were on a pilgrimage to teach their ways and to learn new ones themselves. The request had been asked for the armed men to remain outside.

"Merlin, come here." The voice called out again.

The warlock sighed and glanced over at Arthur hoping that he was needed. Just his luck the prince wasn't even looking in his direction. He took a breath turned and headed towards the other camp. They were close, but not joined. He was glad that Arthur insisted on that.

"Yes, did you require something?"

"Why yes, I did. So Merlin." Codor slowly walked around the slender man. His hands slid across his chest, down his back until it landed on his arse.

"Hey, get off." Merlin slapped the offending hand away as he jumped back.

"Come on little one, let's have some fun. You must be something special for Prince Arthur to allow to still be around him. I've seen you work, and you're not the best are you?"

"I…"

XXXXX

Lancelot frowned in the direction he'd last seen Merlin. His friend was wily and of course, had magic, but it always worried him that it would be done at the wrong time. Then he would be killed for it. It had been the way some of the soldiers had leered at him that made him uncomfortable; it also gave him great concern. In his travels, he'd heard horror stories about how some servants were treated. If he'd seen anything of the sort he would stop it even if it had been a stranger, but this was his friend.

He stood and started to walk; he had to make sure things were okay. Just then Gwaine and Percival walked towards him.

"Where are you going?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm worried about Merlin." The knight replied honestly; he wasn't the only one that cared about the young man.

"You think he might be in danger from them." Percival nodded his head towards the other encampment.

"I do, I could be wrong, but I'm going to check up on him just in case."

"If you need help let us know if they've done anything to him…" Gwaine growled the ordinarily cheeky face full of anger and worry.

Lancelot nodded and then continued his way.

XXXXX

Merlin almost fell to his knees and kiss the feet of the man who just called out his name. "Lancelot, over here." He called back.

The knight took in the situation, the distressed look his friends face. He smiled, but it never reached his eyes. The other man was still close and smirked at them. It made him all the angrier. "Are you finished here?"

"Yes, I–."

"Merlin is more than welcome to stay here." Codor leered.

"That won't be possible; Prince Arthur will need him."

"I bet he will."

"Are you trying to imply something about our future king?" Lancelot's hand went to the hilt of his sword. It wasn't about protecting Arthur's honour, but more about his friends.

"No, of course not." He held up his hands and walked backwards, while still managing to ogle the arse of the man he wanted.

"Well," Merlin clapped, "we'd better be off." He added cheerfully and quickly escaped.

XXXXX

Arthur looked up as the two men returned. "There you are, Merlin. You've been permitted to sleep with the other servants." He nodded in the direction that they'd just been.

Merlin looked over desperately at Lancelot. The other knights glanced at each other.

"I do not think that would be the wise sire," Lancelot spoke out.

"Oh and why not?"

"Some of the soldiers have taken a more, uh, personal interest in him. It would be dangerous for Merlin to remain unprotected."

"A 'personal' interest you say?" Arthur felt a sudden anger burning away inside of him. Merlin was his…servant and his to protect. No one was allowed to touch him but–he cut that thought off quickly. "You truly believe he is in danger?"

"Yes, my lord I do," Lancelot responded immediately.

"Very well, Merlin you are to sleep close to the fire with me. The rest will spread out around you, us."

The knights and soldiers all nodded in agreement and began to get ready to sleep. They honestly have nothing but the highest respect for Merlin. He'd always been faithful to Arthur; only Lancelot knew how much he truly did. The magic he used to protect the prince.

"Thank you." The sorcerer whispered.

Arthur smiled slightly and nodded. He could no longer remember a time when this man had not been at his side. How lonely must it have been?

XXXXX

Codor slowly moved amongst the soldiers. There was something special about Merlin that drew him in. It had been such a long time since he had wanted someone this much. Arthur was a pompous arse he would never start a fight over a servant. For a large man, he'd always managed to be silent; it was a skill he'd honed over the years.

As he made his way to Merlin and he kneeled down at his side. A quick glance around showed that all the others were still asleep. He bent his head until his lips touched those very kissable ones. This was just a prelude, the urge to taste more, to feel more had grown.

Merlin's eyes shot open as he tried to scramble away, but strong hands gripped his hips so he couldn't escape. Codor opened his mouth to talk when suddenly many swords bit into his skin.

"I will give you anything you want my Lord; I will do anything you require. All I ask is just one night. He is, after all, just a servant. You have a castle full of them, probably better ones."

"Yes, well, as inept as he may be, you are correct in that he is MY servant. I do not whore my people out; they are under my protection and not to be used in such a way. It has been made very clear to me that Merlin is not interested in your advances. If you do not leave and join your own camp and stay there, you will regret it."

Codor quickly ran his thumb over Merlin's lips. People may think that he was just a soldier, and that is what he wanted, but he has people and lands of his own. He loved playing this part. "Oh, what fun we could have had." He stood, turned and walked away.

"Thank you all again."

Arthur had to drag his eyes away from those lips that Codor had just caressed. This man was his servant and nothing more. "We need some of you to stay awake. I have doubts that he will stay away if we were all to sleep. We only have a few hours before we need to be on our way and that means you, Merlin. If you don't get any more sleep, you'll be useless to me for the rest of the day."

"But–."

Lancelot placed a hand on his shoulder. "Prince Arthur is right my friend. You have no need to worry, we will keep you safe."

Merlin finally nodded and settled down with the safety of his friends and the man he cared most about surrounding him. It didn't take him long to fall back to sleep.

XXXXX

The sun arose in the sky; there was a slight chill in the air apart from that it was a good day to travel. They should be back at Camelot by nightfall. Arthur couldn't wait for them to leave all this behind. Even though Codor had kept his distance, they could hear him lurking in the woods and then going. Since everyone was awake, all he kept doing was leering at Merlin. This felt different, he'd seen women flirt, and that was okay, but this was a man that thought his servant was attractive. It brought his own feelings to the surface, the ones that he'd kept buried so deep within him. The attraction had happened the day that they met, when Merlin stood up to him and having no idea who he was. Not that his attitude changed that much when he found out. As time went on he got to know the other man better and the attraction became more, feelings had started to grow. Merlin was the one person he could indeed count on and trust. Whether it was facing his father or a mythical creature, there was one man at his side, always.

"Ah, Prince Arthur, I'm glad to be able to meet you. I'm Ildur, the healer."

"It's a pleasure." He replied simply, there was no time to chat, it was time to leave.

'Emrys' a voice echoed in the minds of the healers, the soldiers of their camp, Codor and Merlin.

The warlock turned and noticed lots of eyes on him, but what scared him was the look of the man who had been chasing him.

Arthur glanced at his knights, and they looked just as confused as him, more of them seemed to take an interest in Merlin, but why?

Lancelot felt real fear; there could be only one reason. What would happen if the person closest to the future king was found to have magic?

Codor's eyes widened; his mother had been a druid, his father a lord. He heard the name echo in his mind. He'd always been drawn to power; it had confused him when he felt nothing towards Arthur. Now he knew why. It was the servant, who had a very enticing appearance, but the power within was extraordinary. He was the strongest of all sorcerers.

Merlin was the fabled Emrys.

"We've heard there are dangers on your route back home my Lord. We would not allow you to travel alone. It would be our great honour if you would allow us to accompany you." Codor smiled at the way the knights and soldiers bristled, they could and would protect their lord.

Ildur nodded. "I believe I have some techniques that may help your people. I believe Gaius; your court physician would be very interested. I would also like to learn as well."

Codor could no longer just take the man he wanted; he was no longer a servant. He was going to have to win Merlin if he were to have the magic as well as the man. The seduction of Merlin would begin.

"Very well, it would be my honour if you would return to Camelot with us." He muttered through gritted teeth. Something had changed, but he didn't know what. All that he did know what that the interest in Merlin had increased.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N If anyone wants to chat, you can find me on Facebook and Twitter wereleopard58. Remember I have completely messed with the timeline on this one. Hmm do I make Gwen not a nice character or not, what do you all think?

XXXXX

Uther looked up and smiled brightly. "Codor, it's good to see you. I'm sorry about your father; he was a very dear friend of mine. His death will be a great loss."

"He went swiftly and did not suffer, that is all I could ask for."

"You haven't given up this game of pretending to be an ordinary soldier I see. I thought you might have outgrown that."

"I like to see how it is for the people; it's the best way I can help. In this case, it was making sure that our healers were safe."

Arthur glanced at Merlin, who was this man that had no thought about forcing a servant to do his bidding, but yet seemed to appear to care for the ordinary people.

"Healers?"

"Yes father, it seems that they wish to train people in their healing arts and learn the way of others," Arthur added.

"Yes my Lord, this is correct." Ildur smiled at the Prince and then turned his gaze to the King. "I was hoping to talk to Gaius, Sire."

"I will agree to that. You," he snapped his finger at Merlin. "Take the healer's to Gaius."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin bowed his head and then turned to Ildur. "If you would like to come with me."

Just then Codor turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Uther asked, and everyone stopped.

Merlin nearly had managed to escape from this man, this Lord.

"They're my healers."

Lancelot knew why he wanted to leave and it wasn't for that reason. "Sire, if I may, I will escort them personally. I'm sure the two of you have much to catch up on."

"Excellent idea Lancelot." As much as Uther may not like this common man being a knight, he would not embarrass his son by changing things. It was still an excellent idea.

"If you'll follow us." Lancelot, Merlin and the healer's left.

"If I am to stay awhile, I wouldn't mind a servant to aid me. How about the one that just left, Merlin wasn't it?"

Uther looked at little pained at the thought of that. Arthur seemed to like the boy well enough, and he was completely faithful, but still, he wasn't the best they had by a long shot.

"Merlin has other duties, but I'm sure we can find you one." Arthur thought for a moment and then smiled. "I think George would be ideal."

"Ah yes, a perfect choice if I do say so myself."

"He will be fine." Codor turned and smirked at Arthur. He would not leave until he had won over Merlin. This sorcerer would be perfect by his side. He would make anyone powerful, and to have him in his bed would be a pleasure.

Arthur hated that look, he seen it on many men's faces when the talked of people they wanted to bed. It usually never bothered him, but this time it did. It wasn't just a faceless person; it was the man at his side every day. It was Merlin.

XXXXX

Gaius looked up as the door opened and in walked Merlin, Lancelot and some strangers.

"Gaius, these are some healers on a pilgrimage who wish to learn our healing ways and teach theirs."

"Thank you, Merlin, I would be happy to do so. Please come in."

"I need to talk to you." Lancelot grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled back out the door.

Ildur turned to Gaius and watched him intently. "You do know who the boy is or who he will be, correct."

Gaius said nothing and just stared, he would rather die than give up anything about Merlin. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do. You will take care of him; there is much on his shoulders. If you can't, he can come with us, and we'll take care of him. Lord Codor would be more than happy to do so; he has already taken an interest in him and would be able to make him great."

"His destiny is not to become great, but to help another to do that," Gaius replied automatically as if he'd been programmed to say them

"The Albion," Ildur whispered and then nodded to his friends. "He is where he belongs then, but we will keep watch, and if he is in danger, we will come for him. He is after all Emrys."

XXXXX

"You have to stay away from Codor."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Really, you don't think I know that. I was the one that had his hand on my arse."

Lancelot chuckled. "Sorry, it's more than that now. He just doesn't want to bed you."

"Really." He replied dubiously. "Are you sure something has changed."

"Last night when the healers came, they all suddenly looked at you including him. Did anything happen?"

"They must be druids. I can hear them in my head. They know me by the name Emrys. It seems I am mentioned in their histories or something."

"How can you be?" Lancelot was definitely confused.

"If you ever find out tell me. When I arrived here, I was told I had a destiny, and it was Arthur. I was to help make him the greatest king, one that would create the Albion."

"Do you believe it?"

"Yes, I do. I can see in Arthur, the king he will once be. A man of kindness, honesty and strength. One who leads by example and one that men will follow because they also believe." He waved his hand at the knight, who just laughed.

"I believe it too, so if this Codor heard this, then he must be part druid. He would also know what you can do and what they believe you are going to be." Lancelot paced and then turned suddenly. "That's what has changed. He now wants more than to bed a servant he finds attractive. He wants all of you which includes," he lowered his voice, "your magic. I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to take you away."

"I don't like him, I don't want him and my place is here at Arthur's side."

"I think he might try and woo you."

"You think he might try to do what?" Merlin screeched.

"You have to stay away from him still. Who knows what he may do if you keep refusing his advances. We'll have to do our best to make sure that you are not left alone with him."

"How exactly am I going to do that? Uther doesn't like me, and Codor is the son of an old friend, a dead old friend."

"I'll see what I can come up with." With that Lancelot turned and left.

"Merlin," Gaius called out from inside the room. "Come in here please."

He opened the door and walked back in. "You called."

"They know who you are."

"I know I heard them last night. Lord Codor does as well doesn't he?"

Ildur sighed. "Yes, he does. His mother was a druid. He may not have any of our 'talents', but he can still hear us."

"He wants me to go back with him."

"Yes, Emrys he does. I understand that your place is here, but if you are ever in too much danger, you are ours to protect."

"My name is Merlin, and I'm here to protect Arthur, he is all that matters. He and what he will become, what he will create is the most important thing. It should be to you as well, our worlds will be united."

Ildur looked briefly at the ground and then back up into those young eyes that already had seen so much. "I, we cannot promise that. We feel our duty is to you."

"Just great not only do I have to watch out for your handsy lord that might try to woo me, but now I have to make sure you don't kidnap me during the night."

"Handsy?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, Lord Codor finds me attractive and before he found out who I was all he wanted was for me to be in his bed, or the ground in this case."

"You think that has changed?"

"Lancelot noticed the change in him after you said my name and all looked at me. It's not quite so blatant. The big problem is his father was friends with Uther, so if he insists I help Codor, I don't think there is much I can do."

Gaius sighed. "What about Arthur?"

"Well, he knows of the interest and that I do not return it. Hopefully, between everyone who can help it will be enough. If not, well I'll have to think of something when the time comes that I need to save myself and my virtue." Merlin smiled a big sarcastic smile. "I'd better go and do my duties. I'm surprised I haven't heard my name yelled yet." He paused for a moment. "Actually, now that I think of it that worries me. I'd really better go."

"Be careful."

"I will do my best Gaius." He turned and bowed quickly. "It was an honour to meet you Ildur, and I hope that the training will be beneficial on both sides."

"It has been our honour Emr…Merlin. Should you ever need us, just come and speak to us. We will do what we can to aid you. Please never forget that–."

"If I'm in too much danger you will kidnap me, yep I remember." With that, he turned and rushed out the room straight into the arms of Codor.

"There you are." Codor smiled.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N would people like me to start the Merlin/Teen Wolf fic or wait? My Teen Wolf fic is completed; I am just typing it up and passing it over to my beta. There are 19 chapters in total.

XXXXX

Merlin just groaned in frustration. "I'm sorry, but I have duties, my Lord." He picked at the edge of his blue shirt to stop him doing something like using magic to make this man leave him alone. It confused him to why he was being chased like this. It wasn't just his skills clearly. He'd tried to sleep with him before all of that. No one else showed any interest, so why now?

"If you come with –"

"Just stop right there, I have no intention or interest in going with you anywhere. I am right where I am meant to be."

Before Codor could say anything else, another person joined them.

"You are meant to be helping me, Merlin." Arthur just glared at their 'guest'. This was getting ridiculous, how was anything supposed to get done with this Lord annoying his servant all the time. This might be something he would have to take to his father, but what would the king do? Actually, it might be something he would have to deal with himself. A beheading perhaps?

"I was on my way to your Sire when Lord Codor stopped me." Merlin pasted on a smile.

"Well, we'll have to make sure that he doesn't do that again won't we."

"Of course Prince Arthur, I wouldn't want to stop Merlin from…servicing you." He whispered in a salacious tone.

Arthur took a step forward, but the warlock gently grabbed his arm. "He isn't worth it. You have the respect of your people because you won't abuse them like that. You'll also leave them alone when they've made it clear that they have no interest in certain advances."

He turned and stared into the blue eyes of his servant. The trust and respect shone brightly in them. How could this man have so much belief in him, it was astounding? All the prince wanted to do was to reach out and touch that pale skin, run his hand through that dark hair and to protect him from men who would take advantage. A chuckle brought him back to where he was and who Arthur was fantasising about.

Codor smirked at the look between the two men, this could be a problem, or it could be the solution. Arthur was going to be kind, what would Uther do if he found out his son was in or was interested in having a dalliance with the help. There was also the fact that if Merlin was shown to have magic, everyone might turn against him, and then he could come to the rescue. The possibilities of him winning had started to grow.

"You are correct, I believe Lancelot and the other knights are waiting for me. Let's go." With that Arthur turned and walked away, Merlin right on his heels. Some aggressive training was definitely what he needed. It was time once again to see what his knights were made off.

"I'll see you around. You know he doesn't know the real you." Codor warned. "Can you trust that he won't turn against you once he does? I'll be there for you when that happens because one day it will."

Merlin paled he understood what the threat meant, why couldn't people just leave him alone. He had his destiny, and it was with Arthur, maybe Lancelot or Gaius could help they were the only others ones that knew everything. Well, almost everything, no one knew how he honestly felt about his master.

XXXXX

"Merlin, you need to keep away from him." Arthur turned to look at his manservant.

This was the Lancelot conversation all over again, why did people think he was stupid. "No, really! I know that okay; I'm the one he's following. I'm very aware that he sexually wants me after all his hand was on my arse."

"His hand was where?"

"Oh, didn't I mention that?" Merlin replied brightly and then winced at the scathing look he received in return.

"No, you didn't, is there anything else you've conveniently forgotten?"

The young warlock bit his lower lip; there was a long pause before he finally answered. "No?" There wasn't anything except the magic thing.

Arthur's jaw clenched, he could see there was more. He took a deep calming breath. "Merlin." There was a definite warning in his tone.

"Your knights are waiting for you Sire." The brunette grinned as he rushed off.

"Merlin," Arthur yelled everyone ignoring it as it happened daily. "I'm going to kill him with my bare hands." Then followed his wayward servant.

XXXXX

"I need your help."

Lancelot looked over at his friend. "Codor right?" It was clear what the problem was, and he'd been trying to think of a solution ever since it was clear what the man wanted.

"The guy is stalking me; Arthur wants to kill me, which okay is normal. Codor has subtly threatened to tell him about my 'gifts'."

"We need to figure out–."

"Merlin, get the target," Arthur yelled.

"I think he means I am the target."

"We'll do our best not to hit you." Lancelot laughed.

"Gee thanks and I thought we were friends."

"Merlin." A voice shouted a little louder this time.

"Coming." He could tell by the look on the royal's face that he was going to be aching so much by the end of the day.

"I'll talk to Gwaine and see if he can come up with anything. We won't let him hurt or take you Merlin." He then rushed off to get the target.

"Thanks, Lancelot."

Arthur watched the interaction between one of his knights and his servant. The two of them seemed very close, and he didn't like it one bit. Was there more than just friendship there? Was it someone else that wanted to steal Merlin away? Why did he care about this? If Merlin left he would find a better servant, that was all that mattered…wasn't it?

XXXXX

Gaius grinned as his young charge walked in, very slowly and gingerly. Times like this reminded him of the first day he became Arthur's servant and came back after training. He'd grown a lot since then, but still remained the hopefully young man that arrived in Camelot. It was one thing he hoped never changed, but with the destiny, Merlin had it was doubtful.

"Good day?"

Merlin just glared as he sat slowly in the wooden chair next to the table. "I thought we'd gotten past all of this. Gaius, what am I going to do? Codor's threatened to tell Arthur about what I can do. If I end up in danger, the druids are going to kidnap me. Lancelot and Gwaine are trying to figure out how to protect me? Arthur is yelling at me more because of all this. Why can't people understand I'm where I am meant to be?"

"You're very special, people want to protect you."

"I don't think Codor wants to protect me, do you?" The young man arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, he may want…other things." Gaius paused for a moment. "Do you truly want to stay because of your destiny to help Arthur, or is it because of how you feel about him?"

"How I…I don't have feelings for him. Well, there is annoyance at him for being a prat, but, you know, nothing else."

"Merlin, I know you. I've seen how you look at him. I wasn't going to say anything, but with all that's going on, I need to make sure you are here for the right reasons. I don't want you to be around for some misguided belief."

"I know he can never feel the same about me. I didn't mean to fall in love with him. Ignoring all of that, I truly believe I am where I'm meant to be."

"I just had to check. Let's get you some food."

XXXXX

Arthur stepped back from the door; he'd just heard that Merlin was in love with him, of all people. It sounded like he had no intention of doing anything about it. Why not? Disappointed made him feel a little dizzy and then it hit him. It couldn't happen, look at who they were. What did he do to inspire such loyalty? The absolute faith that his friend had in him left him breathless, what was he going to do now? How did he feel about Merlin? What was stopping him from killing Codor? That last thought put a massive smile on his face, he may not be able to do that, but he could still think about it. He wasn't ready to think let alone talk about any possible feelings he may have. He would speak to Merlin tomorrow.

XXXXX

Merlin sighed as he walked into Arthur's bedroom. It was time to wake his royal highness up. Here's hoping it was going to be a better day than yesterday. He reached up to open the curtains when a moan made him turn towards the bed.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered still asleep, but in a distinctly seductive voice.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin froze and looked around in a panic. He saw the bulge beneath the blankets and the way Arthur's hips rotated. This wasn't supposed to happen, this attraction was only supposed to be one way. He took a slow deep breath; you couldn't blame someone for what they dreamed. It might not mean anything. He turned and quickly left the room, closed the door and leaned against it. He hoped that he could calm down his pounding heart. The young man had no idea how long he'd stood there and waited until he was needed.

"Merlin…MERLIN." A voice yelled from the bedroom

"Back to normal, well as normal as things get." He forced a smile as he opened the door and walked into his Lord and Master's quarters. "You called Sire?"

Arthur could feel the blush on his face; he'd never had such an erotic dream before about a man, and it made it more uncomfortable that it was about his manservant. "We have more training to do today."

"More?"

"Yes, more…Merlin." He choked out those words; they had been ones he'd whispered in his fantasy. The future king had a lot of excess energy to burn off, and maybe he would be so tired it would be a dreamless sleep tonight.

XXXXX

A week had passed, and Codor was now getting frustrated, more than that. He was angry. No matter what he did Merlin kept turning him down. There was also never a chance to be alone with the warlock; if they were, it wouldn't be long before they were joined. Everyone seemed to be getting in their way. No matter where they were, someone always interrupted them. There was only one thing left to do. He needed to drive a wedge between Arthur and Merlin. The Prince had done his best to make sure that he wasn't anywhere near his servant. No one seemed to know about Merlin, and yet they all seemed to want to protect this nobody.

There was one thing he could do it would mean that Merlin would be afraid for his life and Lord Codor would come to his rescue. Merlin would be very, very grateful.

XXXXX

"Prince Arthur, if I may have a word."

"Of course, Lord Codor, how may I aid you?" It was the last thing he wanted to do, but this man was a guest, and that meant he had to be polite.

"It's about your servant, Merlin."

"Of course it is," He muttered. "What about him?"

"I've been watching him closely–."

"Yes, you have, extremely closely."

Codor sent a glare at him before he carried on. "For your safety, there are some things I think you should know."

"For my safety, you are concerned about my…wait; you believe that Merlin is dangerous, that my life is in danger from Merlin?"

"He may not be a danger but, I don't think you know everything about them."

"I know him, everything about him. He is with me all the time." Which was one of the problems he had after that…dream he had.

"Haven't you noticed strange things that happen when he's around?" Codor slowly walked around and once behind him he leaned forward and whispered in Arthur's ear. "I've heard how you managed to survive things. Whoever is against you seems to lose, as if by magic."

"Magic is not allowed to be used in any way."

"Yes, it is it would be hazardous for someone's health if they were magically inclined. These people might keep it a secret. You know to protect themselves against those who might hurt them, or perhaps the person they served."

Arthur just stared at Codor, it couldn't be true.

XXXXX

Lancelot was frozen to the spot. Lord Codor had just told Arthur about Merlin and what the young man could do. This could mean the death of his friend, he wasn't sure if the prince would do anything, but if King Uther found out, and it would be the end in death and a celebration. It wouldn't be the first time. He had to do something.

XXXXX

Gaius placed a bowl of stew in front of Merlin and smile at the younger man. He'd never thought he would have a son. The young warlock may not be biologically his, but they were family.

Just then the door flew open and in ran Lancelot.

"A problem has arisen."

"What is it?" Merlin stood as he asked.

"Codor has 'indicated' to Arthur, that Merlin has magic."

"He what!" The warlock shouted.

"You two stay here," Gaius ordered. "I'm going to check on Arthur; perhaps I can persuade him that there is nothing magical going on here."

"Lancelot, you can't stay here, it's too dangerous. King Uther would love to get rid of you, he was angry when he son made you a knight." Merlin didn't want anything to happen to the other man; they were friends, even with him having magic.

XXXXX

"Arthur, it's time for the council meeting."

"Father, not now." All he could think about was that Merlin might have lied to him ever since they had known each other.

"You will join us now." Uther ordered, "You are my heir, and therefore these are things you must learn for when your reign begins."

"Very well." There was no way he was going to get out of this. At least he could forget about this for the moment. He needed to have a clear mind when he met with his servant.

Gaius arrived just in time to see father and son disappear into the council room. He only hoped that Arthur wouldn't say anything without talking to Merlin first. He hoped that this was going to give them some time to come up with a plan or to help the situation or aide in an escape.

XXXXX

Gaius sighed as he finally made his way back to his quarters. It had taken a while as it seemed everyone needed to talk to him and it was urgent and had to be done there and then. He opened the door, and his mouth fell open at the man and lying on the floor. It was Lancelot. He rushed to the knight's side and knelt down.

"Lancelot, you must awaken." He felt the man's forehead, and then lifted his eyelids. He was breathing normally, and that was a good sign.

Lancelot mumbled as he slowly became aware of the world around him. "Merlin?"

Gaius glanced around the room and noticed there was no one else there he'd been worried about the man on the floor he forgot about the younger man. His heart started to speed up. 'Merlin?" He called out.

"Find him, Gaius, you have to find him."

The healer got to his feet and went into Merlin's room, it was empty. His clothes were gone, where was his protégé? If he'd left on his own accord, Lancelot would've known. What had happened here?

XXXXX

Ildur stopped his wagon as soon as he felt that he was far enough away. He climbed down, went around to the back and climbed in. He stared to move cloths and herbs until a face was uncovered.

"We promised to protect you Emrys."

TBC


End file.
